The Worst
by Tadpole24
Summary: Something horrible happens to Sara, leading the team on a chase around Vegas! Yep, I suck at these...GSR all the way!
1. Chapter 1

Hey y'all!

I don't own CSI, I hate writing that, it's like rubbing salt in the wound. I hate it! That's why I get it over and done with in the first sentence.

Before I start the story, I've actually written most of it, and now I've just got to type it up and post it, but I realised that later on, it may seem like I ship Nick/Catherine, but I don't , I'm a big supporter of Warrick/Catherine, I just found that it's easier for Nick and Catherine to do the "easy banter" stuff.

For those who don't know, I'm from the great land down under (Australia) so things may be spelt differently. I just thought I betta warn y'all!

It's set somewhere in the 5th season, (coz I'm unprivileged and live in a country that hasn't finished the 5th season!) before Grave Danger, but after Unbearable. The team got back together in my mind, ages ago, and Sofia seems to have disappeared off the face of the planet (oh dear…NOT!)

Read, review, enjoy

Luv

Em!

* * *

-xox-

The Worst

Chapter One

-xox-

"Cath, I need your help"

"You're not wrong"

"Please?"

"Where's Sara? What'd you do? Is she crying?" Catherine drawled, as though it was a familiar occurrence.

"She's at her apartment, I sent her another gift, flowers because she said she was really leaving this time, and I don't know if she's crying, she could be."

"Why is send her flowers such a bad thing?"

"Because of the message," he said, exasperated, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world, "I was in a hurry and I told them to write 'I love you' on the card"

"But you do, don't you?"

"Yes, but…"

"Wait, wait, wait, the great Bugman himself just admitted to _loving_ Sara Sidle? Where's a camera when you need it?"

"Cath! _This is serious_"

"Why?" she laughed, thoroughly enjoying the hopeless expression on Grissom's face

"Because those three words are BIG. And I didn't want to tell her like this, I wanted to take her out, spoil her rotten and dance and…why am I telling you this? I just wanted to tell her to her face"

"Well then get over to her place then."

"Good idea" he nodded defiantly, still not moving

"Yes Grissom, I'm an absolute genius" she stated sarcastically, "Go" she added, giving Grissom a slight push on his back.

Taking the hint, Grissom walked out of the room, only to return seconds later,

"Could you give me a lift, my car's in the shop"

Catherine blinked a few times before answering, "Sure"

-xox-

"Now, are you going to be a good boy, or do you need my help?" Catherine teased, addressing Grissom as she would a two year old.

Her reply was a car door slamming as Grissom strode up the gravel driveway that led to Sara's apartment building, leaving Catherine to drive away.

He noticed the door was slightly ajar, but knocked anyway out of politeness; if she was already angry he didn't want her any more so.

When the door wasn't answered, he gently prodded it open a fraction more, poking just his nose and mouth through, he called to Sara.

When he heard nothing, he pushed the door further open and called louder to her. He stepped into the apartment and immediately knew something was off

The first thing that he saw was that the flowers he had sent were in the process of being put from the shop paper into a glass vase that was sitting near-by. Grissom couldn't work out the point of this, seeing as it already seemed Sara had started packing and would be gone by the end of the weekend. But still, he felt flattered that she had like the flowers.

The fact that she had been interrupted unnerved him, he stepped further into the apartment, calling out to Sara, again with no reply.

He felt a flutter of panic in his stomach. He knew Sara would never leave her apartment without locking her door, which meant she had to be in the apartment, but the only reason she wouldn't answer him would be if she were asleep, and Sara Sidle did not stop and sleep in the middle of something.

Venturing cautiously past the half packed boxes and down the hall off her kitchen, he called again.

This time he was answered by a string of incoherent muttering from the next room to his right. He paused at the door for a brief moment, wondering whether or not he should look; what if she really was just asleep?

His choice was made, however, when the muttering turned into screams of "Griss! Help me! Please, he won't get off. Griss, please"

He broke through the door to see Sara wrapping herself tightly in her sheets under the influence of her obvious night mare.

Then he saw it. His eyes immediately began to water as he took in the full sight before him.

Sara's fists were bruising, as was her cheek and several marks on her wrists and legs. The fact that he could _see_ her legs was almost too much for him to bear. Her pants had been pulled down, just past her knees

After recovering partially from shock, Grissom walked forward and up Sara's pants to save her some dignity. Then, tears still refusing to fall, he moved his hands to her shoulders and began talking to her, trying to reach her through her slumber.

"Sara, I'm here Honey. He won't hurt you now."

"Griss? My Grissom?"

"Yes Honey, I'm here"

"Is he gone?" she inquired, still fast asleep

"Yes. He's gone now, he can't hurt you"

A pause, "He already has" if it were possible to die from a broken heart, Grissom would have been drawing a flat line, "I'm glad you're here" were her last words before the talking ceased.

"Oh my God, Sara. What happened?" Grissom sighed, getting off the bed, now worried about contaminating the crime scene.

He pulled out his mobile and called an ambulance, the Catherine. He figured Sara would prefer someone she knew did the examination of her.

Catherine arrived first, admitting that she had just driven around the block, thinking that Grissom would be chucked out by the time she came back around. Grissom wouldn't let her in the room, not wanting the scene to be contaminated any more than it already was from him. He wanted to catch this guy with as few obstacles as possible.

Once the paramedics had taken Sara's limp body, along with Catherine, Grissom called Greg.

He knew that the younger CSI had never been to Sara's home; therefore had no shot of knowing the victim was one of his best friends. He would be best to do the processing. Grissom would tell him once all the samples had been collected.

-xox-

So, you like? I will hopefully have the next chapter up by the end of the week! Hopefully!

Review if you like!

Em!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Thank you for those who reviewed, you know who you are, and so do I! That's all that matters, right!

Also, I down graded the rating, coz I've actually almost finished writing the whole story, and there's nothing in it which is worth putting an extensive rating on it. PG-13 is enough!

Keep reading and reviewing (even if it's only one word!)

Em!

* * *

-xox-

The Worst

Chapter Two

-xox-

Sara's stomach was pumped, the contents of very few were sent to the lab with the other evidence.

The Catherine completed the sexual assault kit, also sending the swabs to the lab. She didn't need to stay around, but she felt obligated, at least until Grissom made an appearance.

Taking up a seat by the bed, Catherine reached out to hold Sara's hand.

"Hey" she paused, wondering where to start, "I'm sorry. Sorry for all the fights. We were the only girls on the nightshift for so long. We should have been best friends instead of always arguing. I reckon we could just blame Grissom. I'm his oldest friend, you're the woman he loves, we were bound to argue. But you know, he really does love you. I'm guessing you got the flowers? He didn't want you to, but only because he wants to take you out tell you to your face. He's a real gentleman, you're lucky.

"He's got everybody working this case. Even Greg's processing your apartment. Don't worry, I'll hit him if he steals any of your underwear" she laughed, but the smile faded as she remembered why she was at the hospital and why Greg was processing Sara's home.

"We're going to catch him Sara. The sicko who did this to you. You have everyone vouching for you and helping you" she squeezed the younger woman's hand before releasing it, sitting back in her chair and waiting.

-xox-

"Hey Cath"

"Gil"

"How is she?"

"Still unconscious, but I swear she squeezed my hand before. How are you holding up?"

"Honestly, I don't think I am. I'm at the lab; Greg finished processing a while ago so I was going to tell them now. I could really use a hand."

"I'll be there, but what about Sara?"

"I've got Jim stopping by, I already told him"

Catherine looked towards the door, "Oh yeah, I see him now"

"OK, I'll see you in twenty?"

"Yeah, bye"

Grissom hung up his office phone as Catherine hug up the hospital one. After thanking the lady behind the desk for giving her the message, she walked up to Brass.

"Hey, how is she?"

"Unconscious" she repeated, "But I think that's the least of her problems."

"You heading back to the lab?"

"Yeah, you're staying here?"

" 'Course, she's like a daughter to me."

"I know Jim. She'll pull through this" she looked at her watch, "Ah, look, I have to go, but of she wakes up, let her know that we're all here for her"

"Will do" he squeezed her shoulder then walked up to Sara's room.

Fifteen minutes later, Catherine walked into the lab break room to a very unusual scene playing out.

Nick and Warrick were battling it out on the Playstation, while Greg was collecting a cup of coffee while talking happily with them. Yet Grissom was sitting at the table, head in his hands. No one seemed to notice or care that he looked as if he had pulled a couple of triples in a row.

Calling halt to all the brightness in the room, Catherine asked everyone to sit around the table, "There's something we need to tell you"

"Shoot"

"Hey, what's up Bugman?"

"Guys, please, this is serious"

"Then shouldn't we wait for Sara?"

"It's _about _Sara" Grissom said, pounding the table with his fists, "Let the woman talk" The anger was unintentional, but he couldn't help it. A man had his name on Grissom's hit list and he wasn't calming down until that guy was behind bars.

"Thanks Gil" she sighed, "Greg, you know that crime scene you processed this morning?"

"Yeah, the rape/assault. They said that the body had already been taken, so I couldn't tell you how it went down"

"No need to, Greg. There's no easy way to say this, um…that was Sara's place. The 'body' is Sara." Catherine waited for her words to sink in. She was greeted by complete silence. Greg's mouth was wide in shock. Grissom's head had fallen into his hands again, Nick and Warrick were both gaping like goldfish, both rubbing their hands over their foreheads and necks.

"Greg, you'll have to tell Mia. She'll come across Sara's DNA and she needs to know why. Everyone else, no one need know unless they have evidence that relates to the case. I want everyone on this. Catherine's in charge until I get back" to Catherine, he added, "I'm just going to go and see her."

"OK" she watched Grissom leave before saying, "You all heard him. Find something to do on this case and stick with it. I want witnesses, if any. Head over to the crime scene if you need to. You all know where Sara's place is. I'll be in the locker room if anyone needs me"

-xox-

* * *

Go on, review, you know you want to! 


	3. Chapter 3

-xox-

The Worst

Chapter 3

-xox-

"Sara Sidle?"

"Ah, yes sir. Third down on the right"

Grissom stood outside the door, bracing himself. However, no matter how long he stood there, he knew he would never be prepared for what he saw.

Jim Brass holding her un-IV'ed hand with machines all around them beeping; oxygen being blown into her fragile body via a tube around her nose.

Grissom felt angry. Sara, his Sara, wouldn't need all this. His Sara was strong. That was not his Sara lying, unconscious on that bed. It was as though a part of her soul had been stolen and he could sense it.

He scolded himself for what he had just thought, wishing he could take it back; knowing he couldn't. Someone _had_ stolen a piece of her soul. He was going to catch the monster who did it and that guy better hope that the officers around were strong because if they couldn't hold him back Grissom was ready to cause some serious damage.

Brass looked up, then stood. He said nothing, just nodded and let Grissom take up the seat by Sara's bed, before closing the door on his way out.

Grissom looked at her. Beautiful was the word that come to mind; her pale skin somehow ghostly against the white sheets causing the contrast in her dark hair sprawled across the pillow to stand out magnificently. He didn't hold her hand, he always did that, instead he brought his hand up to stroke the side of her face.

He was able to hold it together until her head slipped from it original position to lay in his palm. He swallowed and the tears started falling.

"Sara, Honey. Wake up. Please, wake up" he pleaded, "Honey, it's not the lab that needs you this time, _I_ need you. I'm so sorry it took me this long to say it. Sara, please forgive me. I don't want you to leave. I'm sorry I gave you all those mixed signals, I'm not good with…relationships. Don't leave because of me, stay here _with_ me. I lo…" he'd almost said it, but he remembered his earlier promise to himself, he would take her out and make her feel special; then tell her. "Sara, I don't know of you can hear me, I guess we'll find out when you wake up, but when you get out of here, would you like to have dinner with me?" with that question out, he moved his hand down to meet hers, absently rubbing her knuckles with his thumb while staring up at her face.

The last thought he could remember before he fell asleep against her bed was how much he could get used to Sara's face being the last thing he saw every night.

-xox-

Catherine stepped out of the locker room having just used the shower usually reserved for CSI's after particularly nasty decomps. She felt a little refreshed, but still sickened that Sara couldn't wash off the essence of creep.

Warrick stepped in with a sheet of paper in his hand, about to read it aloud to Catherine, but he had to savour the moment. Catherine never wore her hair _that_ way anymore

"You should do that more often."

"Oh! Hey, do what?"

"Just towel dry your hair. Reminds me of old times. I miss that."

She smiled in a very uncharacteristically way for Catherine Willows; shyly, "Thanks." Then seeing the paper in Warrick's hand, she asked, "What's that you've got there?"

"Ah," he sighed, holding up the sheet, "Results from Tox on Sara's stomach contents"

Catherine scanned over the paper twice before speaking, "Two pills? That's it?"

"Two _sleeping_ pills." He clarified, "She was drugged. Doc reckons 'cause there was nothing else in her stomach she was force fed them. There was no water or anything."

"So…this would be the main reason Sara's unconscious?"

"Probably. That and the anesthetic, morphine could be in there too"

"But she's not unconscious because she's in a coma or she's got bad concussion?"

"Wouldn't think so. Not our Sara"

Catherine breathed a long sigh of relief and stepped into Warrick's arms, "Thank God. She needed at least one break. We have to call Grissom" Then realising what she'd done, she took a step back out of Warrick's strong grip, smiling, "Sorry"

"No harm done, I actually enjoyed it."

Catherine hit him playfully over the arm to let him know she'd get back to him on that one.

"Come on, help me write this text to Grissom."

-xox-

Please review! I haven't had any in a while! Please please please!

Luv ya's

Em


	4. Chapter 4

Ooo! Wow! You guys are truly amazing! Thankyou for all the rocking reviews!I will try to put more emotion into it! Um...like I've said, I've nearly finished writing tthe whole story on paper, andI think you will be pleasantly surprised by the emotional parts in it! This chapter how ever, ismore GSR than anything...there's not really much othercharacter action, you'll have to wait another chapter to see the big guns come out:)Let me just say, I am the crappiest dialogue writer in the history of writing,I work with what I've got andI hope to God that it's OK-ish! lol!

Luv

Em

-xox-

The Worst

Chapter 4

-xox-

When Grissom woke up and saw Sara still unconscious, he almost started to cry again. He had had the best dream.

Sara had gotten the flowers and loved them, loved the message. She had called to ask him to dinner again, he accepted this time. They had eaten at a fancy restaurant on The Strip, but Grissom didn't care about the food, he was busy watching Sara eat delicately. Watching her move around to him in a stunning white dress that flowed to her ankles, to ask him to dance. They moved so gracefully together and he leaned in to kiss her. When he had awoken, he swore he could still feel the kiss lingering on his lips.

He sighed. If only life were that easy. He picked up Sara's hand and kissed it lightly, turning it over and kissing the palm of her hand, he noticed a faint whit scar that took him back a few years. That was the first time he called her 'Honey'.

He remembered feeling so scared that she would reject him on that one word alone. But she never got the chance.

Looking back on the day she had asked him out, he wished he had said yes. But at the time, there was a definite possibility that he would be deaf before too long, who would want that in a man. Plus she had only broken up with Hank weeks before, he didn't want to be the rebound guy. So he stayed clear, said no and made up an excuse about not knowing what to do.

Truth was, he knew.

He knew _exactly_ what to do.

The thing was, there was always that voice in the back of his mind telling him that when he was in high school, she wasn't even born.

'_Damn age'_ he thought

He stood up, needing some fresh air. He lets Sara's hand fall to the bed, but still felt the warmth of it.

No one had _ever _made him feel this way, and he was scared. Scared but excited.

Once he was outside, he checked his phone for messages.

One-Catherine.

He opened it, somehow knowing it related to Sara.

'_Got stomach contents back, sleeping pills. No concussion, just asleep-Cath and Warrick'_

Grissom almost jumped, but instead ran into Sara's ward. Maybe, just maybe she was waking up.

He rounded the corner that led to Sara's room, then rushed through the door.

She was still asleep.

He sighed and took up the seat by her bed, taking her hand again.

It may have been hours he sat there, the hope inside him still burning but slowly dying, like fire without oxygen. He was Grissom without Sara.

-xox-

"Sara?" she had just started stirring slightly, the mumbling soon followed

"Mmm…help…I need Grissom…mmm…please, get off…mm"

"Sara? Come on, wake up" he didn't know whether to be overjoyed that the sleeping pills were wearing off or extremely devastated that she was having nightmares again. He stood up over her an started wiping the tears off her porcelain face, "I'm here. It's OK"

Her eyes snapped open, fear in every aspect of her face. She relaxed a little when she saw that it was Grissom standing over her. She reached up and grabbed a handful of his shirt, effectively pulling his op half down on top of her and held on to him tight.

After a moment, Grissom pulled away, still holding both her hands in his. He let go of one, and essentially started touching every inch of her face wiping away the tears.

He barely heard it when she said it, but was chilled to the bone none the less

"It hurts. Everything hurts, Griss. What happened?"

Grissom moved his hand from her face and trailed it down to meet the other one at her hands once again.

"Griss, please tell me"

He sighed, he was dealing with Sara; she would coax it out of him no matter what, "What's the last thing you remember?"

She shut her eyes in concentration and when they opened they were oddly clouded, "A man came, I can't remember who he was…I didn't know him…or at least, I don't think I did. He did something, I remember a gun…and some tablets…he force them down my throat. Then he took me to another room…and then…I-I don't know"

"Honey, there's something you need to know before someone else tells you. I think…um…I think you're having nightmares about it…"

Sara sucked in a deep breath which, when released, came out in whimpers of "No, no, no, no, no, Griss, please. He didn't"

Grissom couldn't speak, he just bowed his head in affirmation of her greatest fears. Moment later, only her sobs could be heard. He looked at her and felt horrible for asking, but it had to be done, "Are you sure you don't remember anything?"

She shook her head

"OK, well, your doctor's here, so I'll just…" he got up and went to walk to the door.

"Gil, don't leave me" she shocked him by using his given name, so he shocked her by walking to her bed and planting a soft kiss on her forehead

"It's alright, I'll be back, I'm just stepping out while the doctor does her thing. I didn't want to make you fell uncomfortable. I'll just be behind the curtain"

The curtain was drawn before Sara could answer and before he knew it he was staring at a silhouette of Sara being "checked up"

As he watched, he couldn't help but think that maybe because she hadn't mentioned the dinner invitation, it was fate that she hadn't heard him.

All the insecurities that had vanished when he'd spoken those words were instantly returning.

It was silly really. He was a man of science and fate wasn't science. This made him even more insecure that he couldn't even work out what his own thoughts meant.

Maybe he shouldn't ask her out to dinner. Maybe he should wait it out until the right time.

He made his decision then and there, he stepped out of the room, out of the ward, out of the hospital. He messaged Catherine to come and take over from him.

Sara didn't realise he had gone until the curtain was pulled back and she saw that where a six-foot man once stood, and much shorter female now did.

Not a word was exchanged. Sara nodded, letting the tears collapse from her eyes while thinking, _'Too good to be true'._

-xox-

I'm sorry…it had to be done! They will be together, just…not yet!

Mwa mwa

Em


	5. Chapter 5

Aw…what is it with my stories? People think they're over when they're not! lol! OK, here's the deal, the story is far from over! You will know it when it's over! Trust me! it will be a happy ending…eventually!

Mwa

Em!

* * *

-xox-

The Worst

Chapter 5

-xox-

"Dammit" Nick said, frustrated, kicking the chair in the process. "Oi, Warrick, Catherine, could I have a hand?" He heard Catherine say, "You go, I'll send this" to Warrick before she kept walking and Warrick came to help Nick clean up the mess of glass he'd made from breaking a rack of test tubes.

"Dude, what happened?"

Nick shot Warrick a glare, "I don't want to talk about it. If you don't mind" he answered as he pulled out a broom from the utility cupboard.

They silently set to work, sweeping up the glass and mopping up the small amounts of chemicals that were splattered around.

When Warrick felt it was safe to speak without getting a handful of glass thrown at him, he said, "I'm worried too."

Nick looked up from putting the last lot of glass in the bin, "I know man. That's what got to me. Everyone else is worried too, why am I so special that I have to worry so much as to break two dozen test tubes? What am I to her? I mean, Cath and her aren't exactly best friends, but they've got the 'girl bond'. You have this whole 'love-hate' thing going with her, Greg's had a crush on her since…forever, so they have this weird flirty understanding thing going on. And then there's Grissom and her with their…thing. And then me. I have no special bond. We compete 'cause we're both in line to get promotions when they come up. That's nothing…so why am I so worried, man?" he sighed.

"You see everyone else's bond but not your own? Nick, you're a damn brother to her. Why is that so hard for you to see? You're like the big family guy, while she hardly see's her family." Warrick said, starting to get angry that Nick thought that his relationship with Sara was less than that of his own; afterall it had been 'hate' before 'love'. "Why don't you just go see her, you'll know what I mean." He added to Nicks confused face.

"Yeah, maybe I should" he nodded, picked up the chair that he'd kicked over in his frustration and walked out of the room, only to bump into Catherine.

"Hey big fella'. Where's the fire?"

Nick smiled "I'm just going to see Sara, see if she can tell me anything that could help us nail this guy. Plus I just need to see she'd doing OK"

"Uh…" Catherine looked down at the text message she'd just received, "You don't reckon you could follow twenty minutes behind me? Do you? I need to straighten something out with her first."

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks." Catherine sighed, knowing she was in for a hard conversation.

-xox-

"Hey again"

"Why'd he go?" Sara whispered

"I don't know, sweetie"

"I thought he'd gotten over all the fears"

"Me too. I never thought he'd send you flowers with 'I Love You' on the tag."

"Oh. They were from him?"

"Yeah. Who else would they be from?"

"Officer Carrigan. You know, he's always at the scene when we arrive? He'd been coming over lately, asking me out, but then at work he'd totally block me out. I thought that maybe the flowers were like an apology."

"They were. Only from Grissom"

They had gone full circle and Sara felt like asking 'Why'd he go' again, but refrained, instead saying, "I asked him out once."

"Really?" she looked up shocked.

"Yeah, he turned me down." Catherine just sat with her mouth wide open at this piece of gossip that had never reached her ears, "He said that he 'didn't know what to do about this'. Cath, maybe he still doesn't know."

"I think he does. He's just scared. Come on, this is a guy that examines bugs for a living, he's not going to come right out and start showing PDA's for you"

"I know, but it just felt…right. While I was asleep he asked me to dinner…"

"Did you bring it up?"

"No," she sighed

"You're just as scared as him"

She nodded, "Do you think that's why he left?"

"I don't know, but I do know he'll be getting a severe talking to"

Sara smiled briefly, "Thanks Cath. I mean it."

"I know" she winked, "Nick's gonna be here in about two minutes, so I'm gonna go find your man and…well, don't worry, next time you see him he'll be ready. Um…you should probably know that Nick has gone into severe big brother mode, I think it had something to do with Warrick"

"Catherine Willows. You're not advising her against me, are you?" the Texan voice caught both woman's attention. Laughing, Catherine walked out of the room, leaving Nick and Sara.

"Hey baby girl"

Sara couldn't help but laugh, and for just that moment, all her worries vanished.

-xox-

OK, next chapter may take a while…long story! but I hopefully will have it up by this time next week, I don't want to have to leave you wonderful guys waiting for this long again! I'm so sorry! You can blame my school certificate! I hated every second of those exams!

Mwa mwa

Em!


	6. Chapter 6

Heya again!

Well, again I have left this a long time, but I will make it up to you! I'm going to type out as many chapters as I can today and then hopefully post them a day or two apart!

Usually I can get a chapter up no worries, within the week, but everything's just been so busy over here! I just started work (my first job) so I haven't been on the computer as much as I usually am! Plus all my teachers are getting all our last minute assignments up! Only two weeks and I finish year 10! WOOT! and then there was our year 10 formal, which took a lot of time this week, so I couldn't get online!

Hopefully from now on I can keep the posts pretty regular! I just hope that all you fantabulous readers aren't sick of me and come and read the rest of the story!

Mwa mwa

Em!

* * *

-xox-

The Worst

Chapter 6

-xox-

"Gilbert Grissom!" Catherine called down the hall. Grissom halted, his name said like that wasn't a popular occurrence. He waited, his back still turned for his strawberry-blonde colleague to catch up to him.

"I know, what I did, I shouldn't have done"

"Do you want to tell me _why_ you did it? 'Cause I sure as hell know one very traumatized woman who would love to know."

He shook his head, "Look, I know. I know I screwed up. I know. No lecture. Please"

Catherine sighed, "Only because I see potential"

"Potential? Cath, she wanted to leave because of me."

"No she didn't"

"Catherine, 'mixed signals', who else was she talking about?"

"OK, granted you stuff with her mind enough, but we can't give you full credit for this. I suggest you go talk to a Mr. Grant Carrigan. He might have some answers for you"

"_Officer_ Grant Carrigan?"

"One and only"

"What's he got to do with my Sara?"

"Possessive now, are we?"

Grissom looked distracted, "What?"

" '_My_ Sara'?"

"Oh," he frowned, "When did that happen?"

"Just then, and I suggest if you want to keep it up, you hightail it down to the hospital"

"Don't"

Now it was Catherine's turn to be confused, "_What?_"

"Don't Cath. Don't interfere. I've done enough damage today"

"Oh! So you know what you've done to her? Yet you don't act on it. How thick are you?" she said, raising her voice and becoming defensive.

"Cath" he sighed, "There's too much you don't understand. Even if by some miracle myself and Sara do end up together, you could never understand the meaning behind it. The past…our past. It would have been wrong to act on anything until the right time. Please don't try to understand it, just let us work it out in our own time"

Changing tactics completely, she slyly asked, "So you and Sara do have a past."

"Yes," he answered cryptically, not wanting to let Catherine know any more than she needed to, "Now can we please return to the case?"

"Yeah. Look, when I said you should go and talk to Carrigan, I was being a bit ambiguous. Uh…I think he could have done it."

-xox-

"Impossible," he stated with confidence, too much confidence for Brass' liking.

"Why is that Mr. Carrigan?"

"I was on duty"

"Could anyone verify that?"

"Uh…yeah. Half the force," he said sarcastically.

"We're not in the mood, give us a name"

"How many you want? I got Officer Billy Clarkson, Officer Joel Davis, Officer Craig Jameson, Officer James Dowler, Officer Jimmy Weale…anymore?"

"No, that'll do," Brass said, nodding to the officer by the door to get those names down, "Now, while we're checking that out, could you please tell us about you relationship with Miss Sara Sidle?"

"I believe that's personal."

Grissom emerged from the back of the room, "Mr. Carrigan, when a CSI is involved in an attack, all the information we get is crucial. Personal is not an option, I suggest you answer Mr. Brass here"

He nodded and reluctantly answered, "I went over to her place a few weeks back and asked her out to a movie. She's hot, I mean, look at her, so I got a bit nervous around her at work. I thought my mates would think I was paying her to come out with me, so I ignored her on the field, and ten I went to her apartment afterwards to apologise. But after that she refused to go out with me. I asked her out a few more times, I wasn't giving up on her that easily, but she never came out."

"Are you aware that she thought you were harassing her. She was getting ready to move out of Vegas because of you."

"Funny. I thought it was you she was escaping."

Grissom flashed crimson, but before he had a chance to retort his pager beeped violently in the tense interview room,

_Mia-Semen results_

Grissom turned to Brass, "I have to take this"

"Yeah. I'll get back to you on this one," he nodded in Carrigan's direction.

"Thanks," Grissom replied, walking out of the room and towards the DNA lab.

-xox-

* * *

OK, next chapter on it's way soon!

Em


	7. Chapter 7

Trust me, I wanted to put some stronger language in this chapter, but I didn't want to have to change the rating! Just thought y'all should know! and thatnkyou all for the wonderful, amazing reveiws!

* * *

-xox-

The Worst

Chapter 7

-xox-

"What have you got for me, Mia?"

"Semen results came back from Sara" she swallowed and Grissom knew that sentence was hard from her to say.

"And…" he prompted,

"No match," which rules out Carrigan," he ran his hand through his hair in frustration, "Dammit"

"Carrigan?"

"Number one suspect. LVPD, he'd have his DNA on file. But I'm guessing you didn't page me to tell me just that?"

"Always one step ahead, aren't you? Um…" she shuffled through a few pages, "Your guy," she handed him one of the sheets.

"This isn't your line of work."

She shook her head, "I know, but everyone else is beyond backlogged so I thought I'd just check this one out."

"Well, thank you. I'm positive Sara will be grateful"

"How's she doing?"

"Uh…hard to say."

"You have been to see her?"

He nodded, smiling, "You and Catherine should form a club"

With that, he left to give everyone the news.

-xox-

"Blue?"

"Yeah. There were flakes of blue paint on Sara. Mia checked it out and it was car paint. So either our guy's cars just been painted, or it's got a relatively new ding in it. Either way, he must have brushed up against it and then it's spread to whatever he's touched, " he cringed at the last part of his sentence.

"Griss, there are _a lot _of blue cars in Vegas."

"I know, but we only want the ones that were around Sara's apartment block. Warrick…"

"I'll go to Sara's and see if they have any parking lot surveillance."

"They do. Thank you. Uh, Catherine, do you know when Nick'll be back?"

Catherine looked up at the clock on the break room wall, "About 10 minutes, probably less."

"OK, when he gets back, go with him to see Archie and wait of Warrick. I want as many sets of eyes on that screen as possible. Remember, _any_ shade of blue we need. If you find the car I want you and Warrick to go to every auto detail place in Vegas and track the thing down."

"What do I do until then?"

Grissom shrugged, "Grab a coffee?"

"What are you going to do?"

"Wait till Nick gets back, then go with Greg to the hospital."

"Gil," she said disapprovingly,

"What have I done now?"

"You're using Greg as a cover"

"I am not"

"Why don't you just face her?"

"Why don't you understand 'don't interfere'?"

"Hey guys. Sara says hi."

"Hi Nick," both Grissom and Catherine said in unison.

"Uh, Cath, don't you have to go with Nick?"

"Yeah, yeah" she sighed, standing up to walk to Nick and leave a tired and drained Grissom to find a hyper active Greg.

-xox-

"How many cups of coffee did you have?"

"Four in two hours." He stated proudly.

"Greggo, that's not healthy."

"But it _feels_ healthy"

Sara shook her head, muttering, "I'm supposed to be the delirious one" to no one in particular, seeing as there was only herself and Greg in the room and Greg was obviously more interested in the flowers. Grissom had left almost immediately, dropping Greg off in the room and just as quickly leaving.

Sara had no clue to whether he had gone back to the lab, or was merely sitting just out of sight on the other side of the wall.

"Sara," Greg started, suddenly becoming serious, "I'm no very good at beating around the bush, so, er, how are you?"

Sara sat in silence for a moment, not knowing whether to be honest or not. She didn't want to tell him about the pain, about the dreams, about the flashes of memory that confused her, she wanted to tell somebody else that stuff, but not Greg.

Instead, she just answered him with, "I'm getting there."

Greg nodded, not knowing what to say next.

He was saved the awkwardness of trying to talk himself out of the emotional hole he'd dug by Grissom appearing at the door,

"Why don't you go and get yourself a drink, Greg? No more coffee."

"Uh, yeah, I think I'll do that," Greg answered, practically running out of the already tension filled room.

"Hey."

"Hey Sara," he took up his seat by her bed.

"How's the big case going?"

"What case?"

"The really important one you had to run out of here for."

Realization suddenly dawned on Grissom, "Oh, um, there was no case. It, uh, it was just…" if he was going to fix things, he was going to have to be honest, "It was just me being an idiot."

"You said it. Not me"

Her joking nature let Grissom know that she had forgiven him, at least a little. Catherine needed to be thanked.

"I'm sorry."

"I know"

"We had a development on the case."

"Greg mentioned something, but he was too awake to really understand what he was going on about."

"The guy may have owned a blue car. He left flakes of paint all over your apartment," he deliberately avoided saying 'and on you', "Mia went out of her way to determine that it was car paint. Warrick, Nick, Cath and Archie are looking over surveillance tapes from your apartment to find matches."

"Thank you. And thank Mia too."

Grissom reached out to hold Sara's hand.

"I was just wondering…"

"I heard you."

"You did?"

She nodded.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I'm scared Griss. I keep having nightmares about it"

"Sara, you know I would _never_ hurt you like that. You know that, right?"

She nodded again, "I know you would never do that to me, but I'm scared that you'll, I don't know, get sick of me because of what the other guy has done to me. I'm damaged goods, I was damaged goods even before this…this attack. I have a past Griss. You could eave me because of it. I know how this works."

"That would never happen."

"Don't say that," she said, harshly ripping her hand out of his, her mood changing dramatically. Although she had forgiven him, she couldn't forget what had happened to her in the past. This didn't deter Grissom though.

"There's something else, isn't there?"

"Don't pretend you can red me like that. Griss, please I don't want to talk about it. Let's just say that I've come to a conclusion… 'we' can't happen. Don't make it harder for me than it already is to let go. Just leave."

He wasn't in the mood for arguing, so he stood up and much to his own surprise walked out of the room. At the door however, he was stopped by the sound of her voice calling him, "I still need a friend."

"You've still got one," he answered, leaving the ward.

Picking up a juice sipping Greg on the way out, he made up his mind.

He had finally become ready to start something with Sara Sidle and no matter what, she was going to know about it. He could be her friend, but he knew that both wanted more, he wasn't giving up on the one thing that kept going right in his life.

-xox-

* * *

The next chapter will be up soon!

Mwa mwa

Em!


	8. Authors Note, sorry!

Hola all!

I'm so sorry that I haven't written more on the story in so long! I felt so bad, so I had to write this Authors Note just to straighten things out, and so that all you wonderful people aren't wondering what the heck's going on!

I know we're not supposed to put Authors Notes as chapters on this website, but it has to be done, and I'm sure that because it's Christmas, the amazing folk at this website (for some reason, i can't actually write the website!)can let it go this once! Coz I promise, I only need to do this once!

OK, so the story is progressing slowly! I haven't been able to type it up coz of computer problems and time issues!

I have to work on a laptop because last year we had a lot of lightning storms, which blew our old computer. We had to get that fixed, and in the meantime, my dad bought a laptop, installed the internet on it, and that's my story! We got the other computer back, but we've just been using it for PC games and such! But lately the laptop has been shutting it self down while I'm in the process of writing a chapter, therefore, I lose the whole lot! We've fixed the laptop now, but then there's the issue of work!

Unfortunately, being 15, the only decent job I could get was as a "checkout chick" at the mall! And even more unfortunately, the shop I work at gets extremely busy around Christmas! The 9 hour shifts aren't helping me to write the story! lol!

So, here's the deal, I'm going to stop writing until the New Year, when everything is back to normal, and I have to worry about going into Year 11! (screams) I hope that that's OK with everyone, and I know that I'm probably making it a bigger deal than what it really is, but I felt bad, coz I know that I hate it when I'm waiting on a chapter of a fic and it never comes:)

Hope everyone has a Merry Christmas and a great New Year, and that all your New Years Resolutions are easy to stick to!

See ya's all in the New Year!

Luv

Em

-xox-


	9. Chapter 8

OK! I'm back! I think! Our house is empty (compared to the two weeks of having 10 relly's over for Christmas and New Year!) and I'm ready to write!

Hope everyone had an excellent Chrissy and New Year and ate way too much and that Santa brought everything to you that you wanted:) I know I did! (CSI DVD's are always top of my list! Haha!)

Enjoy…

Mwa mwa,

Em

* * *

-xox-

The Worst

Chapter 8

-xox-

"How many more hours are there?"

"Just one"

"I think that calls for another pizza."

"No way, Nick. Not near the equipment. You want pizza, we take a break, adding another hour to that time."

"I say we vote."

"No Nick!" came the unison call of Catherine Warrick and Archie

They had been sitting in the A/V lab for 3 hours, watching Sara's apartment's parking lot security tapes. So far they had 5 blue vehicles that had stopped in the time that Sara's had been assaulted.

Because Sara had a very limited idea of what had happened, they could only narrow the time of the attack down to a period of 4 hours, with the help of neighbours. Even that was extremely long.

"Can't we just fast forward?"

"No"

"Dammit."

"I'm still voting on that pizza."

"Fine!" said and exasperated Catherine, "But I'm getting it. You're not missing _any_ of this thing," she added, knowing very well that the only reason that Nick wanted the pizza was because his butt was going numb from sitting for so long, "And like Archie said, no eating over the equipment."

-xox-

"Five blue cars in 4 hours. Two are delivery, three civilians. Two of those with out of state plates. We got names for all of them, Cath checked out the auto-detail places, nothing out of place, no familiar names," Nick reported to Grissom.

"Not to us anyway. were any of the plates from San Francisco?"

Nick glanced at the paper, "Uh…one."

"Check that one out first."

"Right."

"And Nick?"

"Yeah," he said, turning back around.

"Take Greg with you. He needs to get out more."

Nick laughed a little, knowing that was Grissom's intention to lighten the mood around the lab, "And send Cath in here for me."

"Sure."

-xox-

"Mr. Murray," Nick began, "Is this your car?" he said, showing Rob Murray a picture of a car from the surveillance.

"Ah…" he took hold of the photo, considering it, "Yes and no."

"Care to elaborate?" Greg cut in, eager for an answer that could have something to with Sara.

"Yeah, um…it's a bit complicated though. OK, it was mine when I used to live in 'Frisco, but then I got a divorce and came out here. In the midst of the fights I left my car and bought my other one out with me. My ex-wife must still have the car, if I know her it'll still be registered in my name."

"Can you think of any reason she would be in Vegas?"

"I haven't talked to her in about a year, I wouldn't have a clue, sorry."

"So you wouldn't know if she had a new man in her life?"

"Wouldn't surprise me"

"Why do you say that?"

"Reason we divorced. She had about 5 guys chasing her round, and let me tell you, she wasn't running away."

"Got any names?"

"A couple. Um…Anthony Bird, Guy Smith, Peter something, uh…it begun with a D…sorry, that's it."

Nick flicked through the file he was holding, then looked up to Rob, "Davis? Was it Peter Davis?"

"Yeah, that's it! He was the one I hated most, he would come out from New York every second weekend, 'cause that's when my ex told him I was outta' town. Can you believe that? He knew I was her husband, yet he still came east coast to west coast every fortnight to get some. How do you know the name?"

"Sorry, we can't discuss case dynamics; just one last question. Does the name Sara Sidle mean anything to you?"

"Uh…yeah," he answered slowly, "Um…this is confidential, right?"

"Unless it's the case breaker, yes."

He sighed, "I used to work in the same department as her. I kinda had a crush on her. It's a bit embarrassing, that's all. I asked her out once, but she was already seeing someone."

"You know she lives in Vegas now too? This could be considered stalking her."

"No! No…not at all, I had no idea."

"OK, we'll be in touch."

Even though it hadn't been said, Rob could tell that the two CSI's hadn't believed him.

-xox-

"What do you need this time?" Catherine sighed, slumping in a seat in Grissom's office.

"Sara."

"Okaaaay…what did you _do_ this time?"

"I don't know."

"Gil, you gotta give me_ something_"

"I'm confused. She was always trying to pursuing me, and I pushed her away. Now I want to be with her and she's pushing me away. Well, not _completely_ away, she still wants to be friends, but nothing else."

"Simple. She's paranoid. You spoke of a past with Sara? Well, I kinda know a bit about that. The day she broke it off with hank, we went out and had a few beers. Well, she had a few more than me and got a bit tipsy and started to tell me about how she should have known that Hank would lie to her and hurt her. She told me that every guy she's ever gotten close to, has hurt her, including you. God Gil, would it have hurt for you to have written or called a bit more?" she shook her head, realising she was getting off track, "Anyway, the last thing she told me, was what stuck with me the most. She said that most guys in her life that she dated, growing up, ended up ditching her because of what had happened in her past. She refused to tell me what that past entailed, but I still felt for her, you know?"

Grissom bowed his head, realising for the first time the magnitude of it all, after all, he knew the past.

"Gil, my advice, be a friend before anything else. Go talk to her again. Take flowers and chewy centered chocolates like everyone else does. Like friends do. Laugh with her. The when you both feel comfortable around each other again, ask her whats going on behind the smile."

Having said her piece, she stood up, thinking she would get no feedback.

"Thank you Cath. I don't say that enough. If it wasn't for you, she wouldn't even be here. Thank you."

"No problem. I expect a bonus in my next pay cheque," she laughed before walking out of the office, before Grissom could retort.

-xox-

Hope you liked! Please review!

Emma-loo!

-xox-


	10. Chapter 9

Thank you for the reviews everyone!

-xox-

The Worst

Chapter 9

-xox-

"Nick," Warrick ran to catch up with him in the corridor outside of the Trace lab, "Hey man. How many of these guys have you chased up?" he asked, holding up the piece of paper with the names of the five owners of the blue cars.

"All of them. These two," he pointed at the two delivery van names, "Were delivering 'goods' to apartment 337. That's 3 floors above Sara and the woman in that apartment vouched for them both."

"But those vans were there for ages, it doesn't take that long to deliver…oh…right, I get it. So what about the rest?"

"Well, Andy here is a gal. So that rules her out, unless she's got some weird secret…um, this one was a bit sus," he said, pointing at Charlie Milus, "But that was only because he had robbed a place in the building. Silent alarm proved his alibi. So that leaves us with Bob Murray. Interesting fellow. It was his car, but we believe it was his ex-wife's boyfriend driving it. The weird thing is, his name came up on Sara's phone records. We didn't think much of it at the time 'cause Sara gets calls from people we don't know all the time; you know, friends from Frisco and all."

"Yeah, I get ya."

"This man, Peter Davis, called her a few times. Too long to be wrong numbers, but too short to be 'old mate chats'"

"What do you make of it?"

"Not sure yet. I was just gonna call Sara and see if she recognizes the name."

"Tell her we're all thinking of her, and we're gonna kill the bastard that did this."

"She'll get sick of hearing it…"

"Nah, she'll be right. We're just being persistent," he smiled, "Tell her that too."

"Sure, sure, where you headed?"

"Griss wants me to chase up all the evidence that's been put around the place. This would be my first stop," he answered, pointing at Hodges through the glass wall."

"Good luck, man"

"Yeah, you too."

-xox-

"The name isn't familiar, but the initials are. P.D. They were the initials of my secret admirer,"

"God girl, how many guys you got after you?"

"Few less that Catherine."

Nick laughed, "You must _really_ like Grissom to turn them all down."

"Something like that."

"If we got a voice recording, do you think you could match it aurally?"

"I wouldn't need to. Just use my answering machine. He left a message a few days back."

"OK. Now you sure we don't need a warrant for that?" he asked mockingly, to which he got the engaged signal on the phone as his answer.

He laughed and then hung up his end.

Now all he had to do was track down Peter Davis.

-xox-

When Grissom got to the hospital, he found Sara asleep.

He knew she needed the rest, but couldn't help but feel disappointed that she wasn't awake. He set down the flowers and chocolates he had brought with him, along with the card he had taken an age to write.

Then, taking the clichéd position of sitting by her bed with her hand in his, he began, with his other hand, to seek out her bruises to see if they had cleared up any.

It had been almost two days since the attack and Grissom was hoping that some of the facial bruising had gone down, perhaps revealing an impression of some kind. He hated the thought of someone hitting Sara that hard, but anything that could help them pin this guy, he would find and use it.

No such luck. The bruises were still too dark and swollen.

He brought her hand up to place a single kiss on it, before standing and straightening the gifts he'd bought.

He left without a word and didn't turn around to see a faint smile growing on a waking Sara Sidle.

-xox-

"Hey Brass, it's Nick."

"Hi. What's going on?"

"I need you to find me a man."

"Don't tell me you've turned to the other side?"

"Brass…" he warned

"OK, OK. Who and what case?"

"His name is Peter Davis. We believe he has something to do with Sara."

Even over the phone, Nick could hear Brass tense up, "Where?"

"Bellagio. We're waiting at PD for him."

"Consider it done."

"Brass?"

"Yeah?"

"We need him alive."

"Don't worry. I'm leaving him for Gil."

-xox-

The first thing that Sara saw when she opened her eyes was a huge bouquet of assorted and colourful flowers. The second was a box of Roses chocolates, of which she immediately ate a few.

Placing the chocolates back, she noticed a card. Opening it, she found the slightly slanted writing of Gil Grissom.

_Sara, _

_I never know what to write on these, it always comes across mushy and insincere, so instead of the usual 'get well soon' I'm going to write exactly what I'm feeling and thinking right at this moment._

_You said you wanted a friend; needed a friend. Sara, I am always here for you as a friend. Always. And if we became more that than, I would still be there for you as a friend. It's what we were first and we will still keep that. You have to believe me, because I'm finally realising all that I've missed out on._

_I want you to know that you can trust me with whatever you need to tell._

_I know there is something more as to why you've suddenly changed your mind about us. I don't want to push you, but in your own time when you're ready, I will be waiting._

_We will catch this man, Sara. I promise you. I was never in the Scouts; too much of a loner, but what I am giving you is the equivalent of a Scouts honour. _

_All my love and friendship,_

_Gil. _

Sara smiled as the tears started to pool.

She smiled at the fact that she knew it was genuine, she cried at the fact that she had to dig up old wounds.

But she smiled again at the thought that she had a chance to start anew.

-xox-

So…corny I know! But come on, it had to be done:)

Sorry it took a while, despite thinking that we had an empty house, I didn't realise more relly's were coming! I have a big family, incase you didn't notice! lol!

Going to Sydney this weekend, so there won't be any posts until at least Tuesday! Maybe even Wednesday! But hopefully no later!

Em

-xox-


	11. Chapter 10

Oh my God! I am so sorry to leave you hanging like this again! Although, judging from the lack of reviews on the last chapter, I'm not getting a lot of attention to this story! Still, for the one person that did review, I will continue…sorry that I haven't been writing as regularly as I hoped to! Year 11 is killing me…my friends have all got problems and I've once again become the walking therapy room…I have a guy who keeps messaging me and not telling me how he got my number (a bit scary) and to top it all of, my birthday's been and gone and neither Eric Szmanda or George Eads showed up on my front doorstep! Lol! But seriously, I think, so I don't disappoint anyone, I am officially making this WIP and therefore I can be as irregular as I need to be while posting chapters!

Again, sorry and…on with the show!

-xox-

The Worst

Chapter 10

-xox-

"Mr. Davis," Brass started as he clicked down the button of the tape recorder, "What are you doing in Vegas? I mean, San Fran to here is a long way to drive when you've gotta work on Monday."

"I'm on holidays."

"Without your girlfriend? Bit strange, coming to a city where spontaneous weddings are a common thing without the love of your life."

"We're having a break…is that a crime?"

"No, but the reason could be. Right Mr. Davis? You may have friends in the San Francisco and New York police department, but here, we're not your friend and we are the P.D. Two covered up assault claims, keep your DNA off file so you can do as you please in different cities? Huh? Not gonna work on me, right Nick?"

"Man, you better be honest with this guy," he gave Brass a look, "He once caused a guy to pee in his pants. Scary stuff," he added in a stage whisper.

Peter looked a little fazed at the thought of being publicly humiliated in a room full of strangers. He threw up his hands in an unmistakable sign of surrender. "OK, me and my girlfriend broke up, I'm out here to find a new girl. I got off on those charges coz they were downgraded enough so that I didn't have to give DNA. Anyway, you would have fought back if your girl was threatening your manhood, no matter how much self control you think you have."

"So, Mr. Davis, would you be willing to give us a DNA sample now?"

"You have no warrant, no basis, I don't need to. Anything else?"

"Yeah. Don't leave town."

-xox-

"See what you can get off this Archie," Nick asked, passing the interview tape to him, "Compare it to this one," he added, handing him Sara's answering machine tape also.

Archie put the two tapes in their appropriate slots, "You sound tired."

"Haven't slept since I got the call."

"Me either," he sighed, pressing a couple of buttons, two wavelengths appeared on the screen, "Sara was always nice to me, I feel like I need to be doing this."

"Yeah. Uh…Archie, can we just listen to them separately first."

"Sure." Archie hit play on the first wavelength; let it play through a bit then hit play on the second.

"Well, they definitely sound similar," Nick said, starting to get excited.

"Yeah, but similar enough?" he let them play simultaneously and hit compare. After the tapes played through the computer took a moment to think before spitting out the result…

51.

"What?" Nick yelled, rubbing a hand over his forehead.

"He must have distorted his voice on Sara's answering machine message. But why? He didn't know he was going to end up America's most wanted. Did he?"

"Pre-meditated."

"But how did he know Sara?"

Nick suddenly got a look of understanding on his face. He turned in a hurry to get out of the room, on his way mumbling, "Bob Murray."

-xox-

"Bob! Get out here now or we'll break down the door."

"Mr. Murray?"

Nick and Warrick pounded against the door of the house which formerly held Bob Murray. When their shouting wasn't answered, one of the officers with them kicked down the door.

Nick stepped through first, noticing that there was no sign of life in the house, the plants were dead, everything was unplugged and the smell of rotting food was emanating from the fridge.

"Dammit! He skipped town."

-xox-

OK, I hope that that can keep you satisfied for a little bit…I hope to have the next chapter up in a week…but don't hold me to it!

Reviews are welcome and if I get less than last time, I don't know if I'll keep writing this story! It's up to you…

Em

-xox-


	12. Chapter 11

Looks like I'm continuing! I've had some wonderful reviews lately that I want to thank everyone for! There was one review that I took the wrong way and I jumped to the wrong conclusion…sorry:) Also, one of you mentioned a Gil/Cath pairing…all I can say to that is, I'll read you're story when you write it! I'm a HUGE shipper of Gil/Sara and I don't think I'm going to change that opinion anytime soon hun:) I can do a Gil/Cath friendship, but that's about it! Sorry! Um, I don't own CSI and I don't own 'And Then There Were None.' But I recommend it to any crime fanatic (such as myself), and I have to say, read the book by Agatha Christie before you watch the movie! Also, the movie is in black and white, so if you're not into that thing…then don't watch it and accuse me! lol. This chapter is dedicated to CSigurlie07 coz I felt so bad…

Mwa mwa

Em

-xox-

The Worst

Chapter 11

-xox-

"Griss, I'm ready, can you come over?"

"I'll be right down."

When Grissom got to the hospital, he found Sara sitting on the edge of her bed wearing track pants and a tank top.

"Are you sure you're ready?"

"Yeah. Are you sure you can handle me?"

"Of course."

Because Sara's house was an active crime scene and she was ready to be discharged from hospital, she had to find somewhere else to stay. Grissom was first to volunteer and he made it crystal clear that he was just being a friend.

He helped her off the bed and picked up her bag for her, which contained a few things to wear and toiletries for her stay at Grissom's.

"You OK?"

"Bit sore, but I think that's from not being able to move for four day more than anything else."

"Alright, we'll just take this slowly then," he said, taking her hand to help her walk, while hoping that she understood his double meanings.

"Slowly sounds good."

Sara refused to have a wheel chair, so they made it to Grissom's car and he helped her climb in. She buckled up and soon enough they were heading out to Grissom's house.

"God, I haven't been out here in ages."

"I know, last time was, what? The Strip Strangler case? Was it that long?"

"Yeah, but that was work, I meant , I haven't been out here just to come visit, like I used to; back when I was still in 'Frisco."

He nodded, "Remember that time you came out here and we were going out to Lake Mead, but it turned out that it was the only day that it rained hard."

"Mmm-hmm, I remember. We just stayed inside the whole day watching scary movies that weren't really scary in the day time."

"We could do that again. I've still got all the movies."

"Sounds like a plan."

-xox-

"OK, so we narrowed down the search area to this," Catherine started, drawing a circle on the map, "But first check out the Bellagio. I've got a feeling these guys could be holed up together."

"I'll do that."

"OK, Warrick, take Greg."

"Nicky, you and me are doing this interrogation. I think we're the ones who promised to get this guy the most for Sara. Well, apart from Grissom, but he's with her now, and I am _not _going to be the one to break that up."

Nick looked up surprised, "Wow, they're actually in the same room together and neither one's dead?"

"Yeah, apparently they're working things out…finally."

Nick raised his eyebrows in an unmistakable 'About time' gesture.

They drove together over to the police department to wait for the call that could bring Sara's nightmare to a halt.

Catherine's phone rang first, closely followed by Nick's. They both picked up, Catherine had Warrick, Nick got Greg, both were saying the same thing;

"We got them."

-xox-

Half way through 'And Then There Were None,' Grissom felt something warm fall against him.

Looking down he saw that Sara had fallen asleep. He smiled at her, she looked so perfect, and calm. It was the first time that week he'd seen her without the tiny glint of fear that had positioned itself in her eyes.

He hit stop on the video player before carefully moving from under Sara so he could pick her up. He carried her easily to his spare bedroom and lay her softly down.

He went to leave the room but was stopped by a hand on his. Turning around, he saw Sara pulling him back down.

"Stay," she squeezed his hand a little, "Please."

Grissom didn't argue, he just climbed under the blanket with her, laying one arm carefully over her waist to let her know he was the protector now.

She moved a little closer to him, bringing one hand up to touch his face lightly, "Thank you," was the last word said by her as she once again nodded off into a peaceful sleep.

-xox-

"So you didn't know Sara lived here? Huh? Up until when exactly?"

"OK, OK, so I found out she lived here, but I didn't do anything to her, I swear it."

"No, but your mate Peter did. Wanna fill us in?"

"I-I invited him out here. He'd broken up with my ex so I thought if I called a truce, I dunno, maybe she'd like me more and take me back," he looked up at Brass pleadingly, "We saw Sara one night when we were walking The Strip. I told Pete that I used to know her, he thought she was cute, so I got hold of her number and gave it to him. After that, I'm clueless. You have to believe me."

-xox-

Peter Davis ran his tongue along his teeth and swallowed hard. For a man that was being accused to rape and assault he didn't look too concerned.

When Nick and Catherine entered, he smiled at them and threw his hands up in the air, "You caught me. That's all you're getting. I ain't giving _no one _the satisfaction of telling you why or how I got that bitch to trust me."

Nick gave Catherine a look, "Sounds fine to me. Arrest him."

Peter was lead from the room without a fuss. It was one of the oddest things either Catherine and Nick had seen. Instead of looking upset or betrayed, like most people did when they were handcuffed and taken from the interrogation rooms, Peter looked smug and proud of himself.

Once he was gone, Catherine turned around to Nick and hit him hard across the arm.

"Hey! What the hell was that for?"

"I'd like a bit more closure on this, and I'm sure Sara would too. At the risk of sounding like Grissom, I need the 'why's' answered, and you just let him go."

"That's 'cause I know the answers," Nick said with a smile.

"How? He didn't even confess properly."

"Sara told me some. I've heard her answering machine messages. I've been able to put two and two together on some of it, but all up I think I have the answers."

"Well, spill then."

"he was Sara's 'secret admirer'. I thinking that after Bo gave him the phone number, Peter didn't want to seem like a weirdo who just calls out of the blue. So he started to call her and from what I've heard, he asks her three questions a day. The ones on the answering machine were things like favourite colour, the CD in her player at the moment and her favourite childhood candy. I'm guessing that out of context, that kind of thing would be 'sweet' to you gals? Right?"

Catherine smiled, "Yeah, kinda."

"OK, well from phone records I found that Sara didn't call back. This obviously cut him deep because he did what he did."

"Just for that?"

"I know. Makes you sick, doesn't it."

"More than you know," she paused, "So, it wasn't premeditated?"

"No. We thought so at first because the voice on the answering machine was distorted, but then Brass saw the motel room. He said the air-con could have done it if he was standing close enough to it. Obviously he's used to the New York and San Fran sea breezes."

"I'm impressed Nicky."

"Didn't think I could do it huh?"

"No, not that. I'm surprised you can work with the mind of a criminal."

Nick smiled, "Let's go call Sara; let her know this guy's off the streets."

"Hmm, maybe we should leave her alone for a while. While her and Gil are 'working things out'. Like I said, I would hate to be on the other end of the phone going off in the middle of…something."

Nick chuckled, "True. You up for a coffee?"

"Yeah, sure, grab Greg and Warrick too."

-xox-

Sorry it's taken so long again to get this chapter up…

I'm trying to keep the story going, but things keep happening. We just had holidaysand I was away from the computer, in a week I have my year 11 half yearly exams, on Friday I'm singing at a funeral so practices for that are taking up time and I'm extremely worried about a friend…

I'm looking forward to the reviews to see who's stuck with me this time, and once again, thankyou to all who reviewed last time!

So yeah…hopefully things will have improved by next time:)

Mwa mwa to all

Em

-xox-


End file.
